Journee caniculaire à Konoha!
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: alors gros délire, ficton mise sous le signe de l'humour   , je ne vous donne que le titre comme indice, venez lire!  D


**boujour ou bonsoir à tous!^^**

**donc voilà ma deuxième fictions (en attendant celle que j'écris en ce moment [voir profil])**

**il s'agit d'un véritable délire entre moi et Kami-sama xD**

**genre: humour**

**personnages: Sasuke, Naruto mais aussi Sakura =)**

**pas de couple et SURTOUT à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux!^^**

**aller, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous!**

_**JOURNEE CANICULAIRE VERSION kAMI-SAMA et MOI^^**_

Il faisait chaud, il faisait même très chaud, et cela agaçait plus que tout Sasuke. La raison de cet agacement ? Il faisait tellement chaud que toutes les missions et les entraînements avaient été suspendus. Interdiction, donc, d'inventer de nouvelles techniques, de se déchaîner dans un combat hardent ou tout simplement de faire des exercices physiques. l'Hokage avait été formel : « buvez de l'eau et éviter de vous agitez, je ne veux pas perdre des ninjas, idiotement, à cause d'une canicule. » Car, oui, la chaleur était étouffante au point que même lui devais avouer que l'air lui manquait et surement n'aurait-il pas tenu trois secondes en combat, même contre Naruto, sous une température pareil ! Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cette décision injuste, certes logique et réfléchit, mais profondément injuste ! C'était là un beau paradoxe que nous affichait le descendant des Uchiwa mais, que voulez vous ? Il avait des priorités, il devait devenir plus fort s'il souhaitait avoir une chance de battre son frère et ce n'était pas en se la coulant douce qu'il y arriverait !

Il soupira en agitant un peu plus vite son éventail alors qu'il fixait depuis plus de deux heures le plafond de son salon, allongé sur le canapé.

Passionnant ! Franchement, génial ! En plus d'avoir chaud, et c'était un euphémisme, d'être affligé, par sa faiblesse face à ce soleil étouffant et agacer au plus au point, il s'ennuyait à mourir ! Alors s'il y avait un point positif à cet été caniculaire il voulait bien qu'on le lui dise ! Ah, en fait, il y avait quelque chose de positif : avec une chaleur pareille personne ne risquerait de se promener dehors, car à moins d'être complètement idiot, mais Sasuke pensait qu'il y avait une limite à la stupidité, personne se risquerait à sortie de chez lui sous une telle température, donc pas de filles hystériques pour lui courir après ! Pas de Sakura, dont la seule couleur des cheveux lui donnait mal à la tête, ou encore d'Ino, blonde et trop bruyante. Oui, finalement on pouvait toujours trouver des points positifs si on creusait un peu. C'était ce que se disait Sasuke mais Kami-sama était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui et qu'il y avait-il de mieux qu'un Uchiwa sur le bord de la crise de nerfs pour se divertir un peu ? Si vous voulez mon avis et celui de Kami-sama, il n'y avait rien de mieux! Alors, notre grande, ô majestueuse, divinité avait bien l'intention de s'amuser avec son premier joujou préféré plus communément appelé, Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous ne serez, donc, pas surpris si je vous disais qu'au moment où les yeux du noiraud commençaient à se fermer doucement, pour envoyer ce dernier dans le pays des songes auprès de son grand frère Itachi, qui soit disant passant était déjà entrain de danser la polka autour d'un verre de saké, trois coups ferme retentir sur la porte du domaine des Uchiwa. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux dans un grognement. Que disait-il déjà sur les avantages d'une bonne vieille canicule ? Oui, valait mieux oublier, on était jamais tranquille dans ce village ! C'est donc un brin, un peu plus, agacé, et d'un pas ralenti par la chaleur qui le faisait déjà de nouveau transpirer comme un bœuf, que Sasuke alla voir qui l'importunait alors qu'il commençait à peine à se détendre…

Naruto avait chaud, très chaud, et c'était tout à fait normal parce qu'il faisait très très chaud dehors. Donc, pour en revenir au fait, Naruto avait chaud et on pouvait dire qu'il avait encore plus chaud que tout le monde puisqu'il était en ce moment même entrain de se promener dans le village. Celui qui disait qu' « avec une chaleur pareille personne ne risquerait de se promener dehors à moins d'être complètement idiot mais, tout de même, la bêtise avait ses limites », ne connaissait pas Naruto Uzumaki. Car, s'il connaissait Naruto Uzumaki il aurait sut que même une chaleur étouffante ne pouvait venir à bout d'un Naruto Uzumaki avec une idée en tête. Donc Naruto, malgré les recommandations de l'Hokage, allias mamie Tsunade à ses heures, marchait avec dynamisme dans les rues de Konoha avec une idée bien clair dans la tête : se divertir à tout prix. Oui, Naruto s'ennuyait, c'était un fait, mais qui ne s'ennuierait pas en restant cloitré chez soit sous une chaleur pareille ? Naruto était comme tout le monde à Konoha, il s'ennuyait ferme. Non, en fait, Naruto n'était pas comme tout le monde à Konoha puisqu'il avait décidé de combler cette ennuie en allant rendre visite à ses amis. Il commencerait par Sakura et lui proposerait d'aller se baigner à la lisière de Konoha. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ils allaient bien s'amuser et, puis, de toute façon, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre, Ichikaru était aussi fermé, donc pas de ramens. Mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il se contentait d'aller voir Sakura les mains dans les poches il allait pas mal de chance de se faire renvoyer un coup de pied dans le derrière. Donc, il avait réfléchis à un autre plan, certes pas très plaisant mais n'oublier pas son idée de base, « se divertir à tout prix », alors ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment eut le choix.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire sortir Sakura sous une chaleur pareille avait été de lui promettre que Sasuke serait de la partie. Juste cela ! Ça valait de soit, ha !ha ! Et comment allait-il s'y prendre pour faire sortir Sasuke de son trou maintenant ? C'était à cela que réfléchissait Naruto au coté d'une Sakura débordante d'énergie depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre son Sasuke-kun et même se baigner avec lui ! Ah ! Naïveté quand tu nous tiens ! Car il était clair que Sasuke n'allait pas sortir comme cela, tout sourire : « vous m'invitez moi à sortir me baigner avec vous sous cette chaleur épouvantable ? Mais avec plaisir ! J'en ai rêvé toute la nuit ! ». Ben voyons ! On ne parlait pas des Bisounours mais de Sasuke Uchiwa, là ! Non, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose où sinon Sakura se ferait le plaisir de lui faire regretter d'être sortie de son lit ce matin. Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite, ils se rapprochaient à grand pas de la demeure des Uchiwa. Enfin, à grand pas… surtout du coté de Sakura qui sautillait presque. Et elle qui disait qu'il fallait être taré pour marcher sous cette chaleur plus que désertique, où trouvait-elle la force de sautiller ? Les femmes étaient vraiment d'étrange spécimen. Il avait fallut qu'il prononce le prénom de Sasuke pour que la jeune fille s'enflamme plus que le soleil et trouve au fond d'elle la force de sortir sous les rayons tapants de l'après midi. Oui, Naruto ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes et ce n'était pas près de changer. Après tout quand on traduisait les rougissements d'une fille, qui vous aimait, par un excès d'épices dans un bol ramens on pouvait se considérer comme étant pire qu'un cas désespéré sur le domaine de l'espèce féminine et ses secrets. Pauvre Hinata, on comprenait son désespoir et Kami-sama le comprenait tout aussi bien. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison, entre autre, qu'il avait fait de Naruto Uzumaki son deuxième joujou attitré. Alors quand Sasuke était pris, Naruto lui servait de remplaçant officiel. Enfin, la question n'était pas là aujourd'hui car Sasuke n'était pas à remplacer. Bien au contraire, il était bien frais et dispo et Kami-sama avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Alors cela ne vous surprendra pas aussi si je vous disais qu'au moment où je vous parle une idée venait de jaillir dans l'esprit du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, comme une apparition divine, le faisant sourire de toute ses dents car n'en seulement il le tenait son plan pour éviter la baffe mortel de Sakura mais là, il était sur et certain… il allait bien s'amuser !

Sakura avait chaud. Non, Sakura étouffait. Sakura étouffait littéralement sur son lit à cause de cette chaleur épouvantable. Cette chaleur qui commençait sacrément à lui taper sur le système car non seulement elle là mettait dans un état lamentable mais en plus elle l'éloignait de son Sasuke-kun. Kami-sama lui en voulait, s'était sur ! Quel autre raison avait-il, sinon, de la séparer de son Sasuke-kun ? Sakura en était certaine, Kami-sama avait une dent contre elle et pas une petite, si vous vouliez son avis ! Mais qui voulait l'avis de Sakura ? Pas Kami-sama en tout cas car lui portait, à la kuinochi, autant d'intérêt qu'un gamin porterait à sa première chaussette, si ce n'était pas moins ! Oui, Kami-sama n'avait tout simplement rien à faire de la kuinochi aux cheveux roses qui n'était pas assez divertissante à son goût mais, ça, Sakura semblait l'ignorer. Elle était donc là, en sous-vêtement, allongée sur son lit de toute sa longueur, ou plutôt de ses 150,1 cm, ce qui était loin d'être immense mais plutôt normal pour une fille de son âge, une serviette trempé sur son large front, de la sueur sur tout le corps, à râler sur pauvre sort. Le sort qui la mettait, elle, dans un état déplorable. Elle allait finir par se dessécher comme une vieille pomme de terre et devenir toute rider comme une mémé de 170 ans, c'était navrant ! Enfin, au moins personne ne la voyait comme cela, c'était déjà ça ! Mais alors, qu'elle se redressait légèrement pour replonger sa serviette mouiller dans la bassine d'eau et de glaçons qu'elle s'était préparer pour se rafraichir, elle vit, collé à sa fenêtre la tête, écrasée par la vitre, de son coéquipier blond. Ce dernier, perché de je ne sais quelle façon, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sakura crut faire une attaque. Et surement Naruto aurait été retrouvé, plus tard par un ninja lambda, à l'autre bout du village mort et défiguré, son magnifique sourire Colgate bousillé par la force monstrueuse de Sakura, s'il n'avait pas affirmé, à une vitesse record, que c'était Sasuke qui lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher pour qu'ils aillent tout les trois se baigner à la lisière de Konoha. Le poing de Sakura s'était arrêté, net, à trois centimètres de son visage et, la seconde suivante, la jeune fille se faisait mielleuse rêvassant à son prince charmant. Naruto avait assuré sur ce coup, évitant de justesse la mort. De son coté, Sakura ronronnait encore, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car rapidement sa condition lui revint et Naruto se retrouva propulser en l'air. Il retomba durement dans le jardin de sa coéquipière mais là encore il pouvait soupirer d'aise. Il avait échappé à la mort car, s'il en croyait le chakra bleu, visible et intense, qui s'était mis à entourer le poing de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière le chargeait à la manière d'un taureau enragé, il ne s'en serait surement pas sortir avec quelques misérables côtes cassées ! C'était même sur qu'il aurait fallut plus que le chakra, et la bonne volonté de Kyuubi à ne pas mourir, pour le guérir S'aurait été le cimetière assuré si vous vouliez son avis, et il n'y avait rien d'hyperbolique là dedans ! Alors, finalement, chuter de 3 mètres c'était plutôt agréable. Du moment qu'il était encore en vie…mais… pour combien de temps ? Sakura marchait, à présent, à ses cotés vers le domaine des Uchiwa le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à la chaleur du soleil qui lui tapait dessus. Elle allait voir Sasuke-kun chez lui et la flamme de l'amour qui chauffait en elle, en cet instant, était beaucoup plus intense en chaleur que cette petite canicule de rien du tout ! Enfin, c'était une version, en voilà une autre : le soleil l'avait tellement sonné qu'elle ne ressentait plus les ardents coups de soleil qui formerait bientôt de grande taches rouges sur sa peau de poupée. Pensons comme Kami-sama et retenons la deuxième. Bref, nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet, donc revenons à nos deux protagonistes qui venaient de mettre les pieds dans l'honorable patrie des Uchiwa. Naruto leva la main et frappa trois coups brefs sur la porte d'entrée de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke apparaissait sur le palier de sa maison. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses deux coéquipiers tout sourire et cœur dans les yeux.

-vous faites quoi là ? Aboya-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit au maximum, c'était parti :

« Ha !ha ! Sasuke ! Quel blagueur tu fais ! Ha !ha ! Très amusant, vraiment ! »

Il poussa son coéquipier à l'intérieur. Sakura, de son coté, ne se fit pas prier et rentra à son tour dans ce qu'elle pensait être son futur chez-elle. Son regard passa un peu partout dans le hall. C'était vraiment beau ici, décorer à l'ancienne, mur blanc vétéran, plantes vertes, poutres marrons chocolats sur les portes coulissantes en toile blanche, petite statues et lampes géométriques. Elégant et classe. Comme Sasuke d'ailleurs. Enfin, ça c'était l'avis de Sakura, certes l'intérieur des Uchiwa était sophistiqué mais Sasuke n'avait rien de classe et élégant en ce moment. Sasuke voyait rouge et, son cerveau étant sur mode pause, il dévisageait ses deux coéquipiers les yeux ouverts comme deux œufs au plat. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de l'intrusion. Il attrapa Naruto par le bras et lui lança un regard noir.

-je ne me répèterais pas, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le ton c'était fait plus menaçant. Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit :

-je suis venu te chercher avec Sakura-chan ! On va tout les trois à la lisière ce faire une petite baignade ! Ne me remercie pas d'avoir pensé à toi, on est coéquipier après tout ! Bon je te laisse te préparer ! A part ça, c'est joli chez toi !

…que…que…que…. laissons à Sasuke le temps de s'en remettre. Cinq secondes suffiront surement alors comptons : 5…4…3…2…1…

-Naruto, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, si à trois vous n'êtes pas sortie de ma maison je me chargerais personnellement, de vous faire faire demi-tour.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-si tu le prends comme cela, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

L'expression de son visage se fit malicieuse. Il commença à fouiller un peu partout dans sa combinaison orange, version été (attention mesdames et messieurs, version été, c'est-à-dire, manches courtes et beaucoup moins de tissus !) et sortie, triomphalement, d'une de ses poches intérieurs un lot de papiers photos. Les yeux Sasuke faillirent sortir de leurs orbites devant les différents clichés que lui montrait un Naruto beaucoup trop souriant, si c'était possible.

-où…où…où a tu eu ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent sournoisement. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'oreille de son coéquipier et murmura :

-c'est- un- se-cret !

Il se recula avec satisfaction, rangea précieusement ses missives et continua sur un ton joviale :

-je t'attends ici, le temps que tu prennes ton maillot de bain, Sasuke ! Dis-toi que tu me rends service !

Puis avec le même entrain, il se tourna et se mit à hurler :

« Sakura-chan ! Tu es où ? »

Et il s'en alla à la recherche de son amie laissant en plan l'heureux descendant des Uchiwa dont la mâchoire venait d'atteindre le sous-sol. Finalement, ce dernier se contenta de grogner puis, d'un pas lent, il traina sa mâchoire, encore pendante, dans les escaliers et, enfin, jusqu'à sa chambre. Son maillot de bain devait être dans la boîte en plastique sous son armoire, avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas encore été mangé par les mites.

Le maillot Uchiwa était, comme tout ce qui appartenait aux Uchiwa, noir et tatoué du blason de la famille. Ce petit éventail était le symbole de l'un des clans les plus redouté de Konoha et donc la fierté de ses possesseurs car ceux qui possédaient ce blason pouvait se vanter d'être un utilisateur du redoutable Sharingan, technique héréditaire aussi dangereuse que fascinante. Mais, ce petit éventail donnait beaucoup moins tracé, en gros et en gras, sur les fesses de son condisciple. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke n'aimait pas les baignades ! Pour quoi passait-il, lui, avec un éventail rouge et blanc sur le derrière ? Ils n'auraient pas put le placer ailleurs ? Par exemple, autour de la taille. Un discret petit dessin et le tour était jouer ! Pas besoin de le faire aussi ostentatoire surtout que tout le monde à Konoha savait qu'il était un Uchiwa ! Là, enfin, c'était sur que l'on ne pouvait pas passer à coté ! À cause de cela il avait du dire adieu aux bains incognitos dans la rivière de Konoha car tous ceux qui se promenaient à la lisière pouvaient le reconnaître à des kilomètres à la ronde avec ce truc sur les fesses ! Mieux qu'une carte d'identité, le blason faisait office de panneaux de signalisation sur son maillot noir. Attention ! Uchiwa dans les environs ! Impossible qu'on le perde de vue avec ça, génial vraiment ! Cependant à quel prix ? Les anciens du clan n'y avaient surement pas pensé ! Mais, les pauvres ce n'étaient pas leur faute ! Comment auraient-ils put s'imaginer que des années plut tard leur descendant se ferait pister par une horde de filles en chaleur ? Évidement ils n'avaient pas pensé au fait qu'il n'était pas aisé de se cacher avec un truc pareil sur les fesses. Le rouge c'était voyant, que voulez-vous ? Surtout pour des kuinochi aux sens aiguisé par de rude entrainement. Un très mauvais souvenir pour Sasuke et autant vous dire que ce fut la dernière fois que l'on vu le dernier des Uchiwa faire des brasses dans la rivière de Konoha ! Trop dangereux pour sa délicate personne ! Enfin, là il n'y aurait que Naruto et Sakura, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur de garder à distance la rosée. Et, puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix ! Il tira sur le maillot avec résignation et commença à se déshabillé.

Le soleil tapait sur la tête des trois ninjas. Naruto, devant, marchait avec satisfaction, un rictus de victoire scotché au visage. Derrière, Sasuke lançait des éclairs du regard à tout ce qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin, c'est-à-dire les maisons et les plantes vertes, mais dans sa rage intérieur, Sasuke n'en faisait pas attention. Sakura fermait la marche. Ses yeux, formant de jolis cœurs roses parfaits, scannaient le dernier survivant des Uchiwa avec envie. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à lisière. Mais, comme rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait les apprentis ninjas ne purent qu'ouvrirent les yeux grands comme deux soucoupes devant l'heureuse étendu d'eau qui se présentait sous leur yeux. Plus trop liquide que ça d'ailleurs. Sec, extrêmement sec même, il ne restait même pas une seule goutte d'eau dans cet immense trou aride. Rien de rien, si ce n'était un malheureux poisson, aux yeux exorbités, qui sautait désespérément à la recherche d'un peu d'humidité. Alors, les expressions des trois ninjas changèrent. L'immense sourire de Naruto fana peu à peu, les yeux de Sakura redevinrent normaux alors qu'un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-je rentre chez-moi, annonça-t-il avec satisfaction brisant, par la même occasion, la quiétude que ce début de forêt s'était instauré, d'une voix hautaine et mesurée.

Mais malheureusement pour lui notre Naruto nationale en avait décidé autrement !

-ah, non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer penaude dans sa maison ! Comprenez-le, il avait toujours autant besoin de se divertir et, de plus, Sakura-chan était là ! Pour une fois qu'il sortait avec elle en dehors des missions, c'était presque comme un rendez-vous, non ? Prenons cela comme une question rhétorique pour ne pas vexer notre petit blond qui d'ailleurs réfléchissait, à s'en griller les méninges, à une solution pour prolonger son « rendez-vous ». Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Naruto fut pris d'une illumination à la 100 watt. Son sourire reprit la forme d'une banane et, même, il s'autorisa un petit rire victorieux.

-on a qu'à aller chez Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

Et Sasuke, qui avait presque réussit à mettre plus de trois mètres en lui et ses deux compagnons, faillit trébucher sur une racine à la proposition. Il se retourna précipitamment pour tuer Naruto de son plus beau regard d'assassin mais le regard sournois avec lequel son coéquipier blond le dardait avec insistance le fit ravaler ses ondes meurtrières. Ou plutôt les canaliser car il n'était pas nécessaire de sentir le chakra pour percevoir l'aura assassine qui tournoyait autour de Sasuke en ce moment. Mais, Naruto lui avait bouclé les lèvres d'un double cadenas de coffre fort. Il le tenait et le menait par le bout du nez, c'était une honte pour l'Uchiwa mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de mener ses deux camarades vers le domaine de sa famille. Photos de malheureux ! Qu'est que qui lui avait pris de prendre ses clichés lui aussi ? Il aurait fallut demander à Kami-sama.

Sasuke ferma la porte de sa maison derrière eux. Bon, d'accord : Sasuke claqua, cogna, frappa, démolis la porte de sa maison derrière eux. Oui, c'était plus juste car Sasuke était en rogne et Sasuke voulait le faire savoir. Pauvre porte brutaliser injustement malgré ses loyaux services, paix à son âme, mais le dieu des portes saura la venger, soyez en sur. Mais revenons à nos trois compagnons. Naruto dans toute sa satisfaction et joie personnel se laissa tomber sur le moelleux canapé des Uchiwa. Il n'y avait rien à dire, son meilleur ami, rival, coéquipier, et blablabla, vivait vraiment comme un prince ! Pour dire, l'appartement tout entier de Naruto devait à peine faire la taille du salon de Sasuke !

Sakura, de son coté respirait le bonheur à plein nez. Passer son après-midi chez Sasuke… la roue avait tournée en sa faveur ! Merci Kami-sama ! …Mais une chose manquait à son bonheur. Redescendant sur Terre elle saisit son portable, car oui on pouvait être ninja sans être à la marge de la technologie moderne ! Bon, bien sûr, ce n'était pas la pointe de la modernité, l'essence même de la nouvelle technologie, la fleur de la nouveauté, c'était surtout un immense téléphone qui n'avait rien à envier à la bonne vieille cabine téléphonique question grosseur et on pouvait même se demander par quelle miracle cette grosse machine portable rentrait dans la poche de la robe de la rosée, mais c'était un téléphone et il marchait alors que demander de plus ? Rien. Sakura tapota un numéro sur les grosses touches de son cellulaire.

-je sors dans le jardin ! annonça-t-elle à ses coéquipiers…

Avant de s'enfermer… dehors. Oui, c'était possible. Surtout avec la collaboration d'un certain Uchiwa qui avait hasardeusement positionner le crochet de la porte qui menait à son jardin de façon à ce qu'il se verrouille tout seul au passage de la rosée… mais bien sur, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Passant devant sa porte d'entrée il l'a verrouilla elle aussi avant de se tourner vers son salon. Un sourire sadique vint naitre sur ses lèvres.

-maintenant, à nous deux Naruto !

C'était la 125 ème chaîne que Naruto zappait et il n'était pas encore revenu au numéro 1 ! Il n'y avait rien à dire, cette maison était le paradis ! …Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il n'eut pas le temps de passer à la 126ème chaîne qu'une ombre lui sauta dessus le faisant s'étaler sur le parquet du salon. Il leva la tête au moment où un Kunai se posta à sa gorge.

-Sasuke ! A quoi tu joues ? S'exclama-t-il.

-les photos, d'abord, réclama le brun d'une voix sombre.

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux… avant d'éclater de rire.

-ha !ha ! non Sasuke, j'y crois pas ! ha ! ha! ha!

Sasuke grogna…puis zut ! Il attrapa Naruto par le col de sa veste et chercha à en tirer la fermeture. Comprenant ou il venait en venir Naruto s'extirpa à toute vitesse de la prise de son coéquipier.

-tu ne crois pas que… Aaah !

Il évita de justesse le kunai que Sasuke venait de lui lancer puis en esquiva trois autres avant d'adresser un regard éberlué à celui qui semblait vouloir sa peau en trophée.

-mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-si tu ne me donne pas tout de suite ces photos !

Les yeux de Naruto faillir sortir de leurs orbites. La blague ! Mais Sasuke semblait sérieux… un peu trop même… Naruto du plonger dans le hall pour éviter de justesse la flamme qui menaçait de lui refaire le brushing version grillade. Se relevant précipitamment il chercha rapidement un endroit ou se cacher. L'étage peut-être ? Non il avança vers l'escalier et tomba sur une petite porte qui menait vers une sorte de cave. Ça ferait l'affaire ! Il essaya de forcer la poignée de la porte, en vain. Alors, il décida de passer au niveau supérieur, il prit de l'élan et se jeta sur la porte… qui s'ouvrit, cette fois, avec un peu trop de facilité…. Il suffisait en fait de lever la poignée de la porte vers le haut avant de l'abaisser délicatement et la remonter sèchement pour ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée mais, évidemment, comment Naruto aurait put le savoir ? En effet il n'y avait aucune chance. Le jeune garçon blond dévala les marches, qui suivaient la porte, en plusieurs roulades avant de s'écraser sur le par terre en ciment de la cave plonger dans l'obscurité. On aurait put dire, que même si son arrivée en bas de la cave avait été un peu brutal il avait tout de même trouvé sa cachette, si Sasuke n'avait pas entraperçu une chose orange vers son escalier. Son sourire sadique se redessina sur ses lèvres. Il avança vers la porte que venait juste, disons, d'emprunter Naruto. Il posa sa mains sur la poignée et fis rapidement le petit tour de main qui permettait normalement de l'ouvrir mais… n'oublions pas le dieu des portes qui avait, tout de même, son rôle dans cette histoire ! Alors, incontestablement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. N'en comprenant pas la raison Sasuke força, une fois, deux fois, mais évidemment il ne connaissait pas le dieu des portes et l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en détruisant l'une de ses adeptes, trois fois… il prit de l'élan et… rejoins Naruto à l'intérieur de la pièce ou plutôt écrasa Naruto qui poussa un cri de douleur au choc violent… la porte se ferma et, cette fois, se verrouilla.

Sakura raccrocha avant de jubiler ! Elle venait de mettre Ino verte de jaloux alors maintenant…son bonheur était complet ! Mais quand elle essaya de pousser le portillon…il ne s'ouvra pas.

-Sasuke-kun ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle réessaya.

-Sasuke-kun ! Naruto ! Sasuke-kun !

Rien. D'accord… Un petit sourire singulier se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle concentra son chakra dans son poing. Ce n'était pas une porte qui allait la séparer de son Sasuke-kun ! (évidemment notre brun national n'y avait pas pensé !) Elle prit son élan et démolis le portillon en un tas de cure-dents comme un taureau en furie. Son sourire s'agrandit avec satisfaction et même Kami-sama en trembla tellement l'expression de son visage ne disait rien de bon. Elle se remit droite sur ses deux jambes et redevins la jeune demoiselle au sourire angélique… ou presque !

-Sasuke-kun ! Réappela-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais toujours rien.

-bizarre, pensa-t-elle.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle commença à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée. Aucune trace de Sasuke-kun… et de Naruto aussi, mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ou pouvait bien être Sasuke-kun ? C'est alors qu'elle constata que la porte d'entrée était aussi verrouiller… son sourire revint immédiatement façon banane. Elle avait compris ! Sasuke était surement sortir faire des courses et comme il avait peur de la laisser seule dans sa grande maison vide (qui savait ? Elle aurait put se faire attaquer par des ninjas voleurs de jolies filles !) Sasuke avait fermé la porte d'entrée à clé par précaution ! Sasuke-kun était chou ! Sakura avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait ! Il était juste timide et ne voulait pas lui montrer directement ses sentiments mais il l'aimait et elle aurait put y mettre sa main à couper, car au fond d'elle, son cœur l'avait toujours sut. Elle avait bien compris que derrière ces regards froids il y avait autre chose ! Elle avait sut lire entre les lignes, percé la carapace de Sasuke et finalement elle le savait que ses sentiments avait toujours été réciproque ! La preuve, un jour, il lui avait sourit et cela avait été comme mille étincelles dans le cœur de Sakura, Sasuke-kun l'aimait à la folie ! … Autant dire que, du haut de son trône, Kami-sama était entrain de se tordre de rire. Car la pauvre Sakura venait de condamné sa main ! Ce que son cœur avait sut voir comme un sourire révélateur n'avait été, en fait, qu'une grimace mal formé de l'Uchiwa qui s'était demandé, à ce moment là, ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour mériter de tels coéquipiers. Alors sur ce coup, on pouvait dire que le cœur de Sakura avait vraiment fait un raté, qu'au lieu de lire entre les lignes il était parti s'écraser sur la marge. Mais gardons cela secret pour ne pas vexer notre rosée préféré qui avait déjà une nouvelle idée en tête. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et se rua dans la première chambre dont elle vu la porte. Et… bingo ! Son instinct féminin était vraiment au summum de sa forme, elle venait de pénétré dans la chambre de son prince ! Et si elle suivait encore son instinct… elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode. Alors elle se mit à rougir fortement. Les sous-vêtements de Sasuke-kun classé selon les couleurs, donc du noir… au noir…, mais c'était tellement cool ! Elle était au paradis !

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

-Sasuke bouge-toi tu m'écrase.

Le brun s'exécuta.

-Aie !hurla Naruto.

-quoi ?

-t'en fais exprès ou quoi tu viens de m'écrabouiller les doigts !

-la faute à qui ? Il fait noir là dedans !

-et c'est ma faute peut-être !

-c'est toi qui est venu ici pas moi !

-gnagnagna ! C'est de ta faute si je suis descendu là, je te rappelle !

Sasuke souffla.

-bon, je t'écrase plus les doigts là non ?

-ouais, merci…, ronchonna Naruto.

Il essaya de se relever mais il trébucha… sur un truc.

-mais c'est quoi ça encore ? S'exclama-t-il en palpant la chose qui l'avait fait tomber.

-ça va ? Tu t'amuse bien avec ma jambe ? lui demanda Sasuke sur un ton railleur.

Naruto grogna et se recula.

-il n'y a pas une lumière dans ta cave ? marmonna-t-il.

-l'interrupteur s'actionne avant d'entrée, il est dans le couloir.

-génial ! Très pratique !

Sasuke se leva et ignora la remarque.

-je vais aller ouvrir la porte. Dès que j'y vois plus clair, je t'assomme.

-gué ? dit intelligemment Naruto.

Sasuke monta les marches à tâtant et, arrivé à la dernière marche, il essaya de pousser la porte…mais rien ne se passa.

-alors ? demanda Naruto.

- elle ne s'ouvre pas.

-comment ça elle s'ouvre pas ? Force !

-tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

-comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'y vois rien moi !

-on est coincé Naruto, la porte c'est verrouillée je ne sais pas comment.

-hein ? Attends tu plaisante ?

-j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-bah…peut-être, je ne te vois pas. Mais c'est vrai que t'as jamais eut d'humour… Alors on est vraiment coincé ?

-je vais faire comme si je n'ai pas entendu, assura Sasuke en descendant les marches avec précaution.

-alors il faut qu'on prévienne Sakura-chan pour qu'elle vienne nous sauver! Elle est dans le jardin mais elle va bien finir par rentrer à l'intérieur.

Et Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Mince, la gaffe !

-Sakura-chaaaaaan ! Se mit à hurler Naruto.

-elle ne viendra pas…

-Sakura-chaa… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-je l'ai enfermé dehors, avoua Sasuke plus si fier de lui en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche du bas.

Ils venaient de perdre la dernière chance de sortir d'ici et c'était sa faute.

-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-pour te casser la figure en toute tranquillité ! S'énerva Sasuke.

Il eut un silence…puis Naruto soupira avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-elle ne t'en aurait pas empêché tu sais, dit-il simplement.

-oui, surement, avoua Sasuke, mais elle me barbe avec ses « _Sasuke-kun !_ » alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour m'en débarrasser.

-et maintenant on est coincé ici.

-ouais.

Il eut un silence et un gargouillement.

-j'ai faim, avoua Naruto.

-ça t'apprendra !

-il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dans ta cave ?

-qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

-t'habite ici.

-je descends rarement ici.

Re-silence.

-tu ne veux pas faire un katon histoire qu'on y voit plus clair ?

-il y a des caisses en bois ici et la pièce est trop petite. Si je fais un katon ici on risque de finir en saucisses grillées.

-parle pas de nourriture !

-saucisses grillées.

-tu veux que je te frappe ?

-c'est toi qui à commencé.

-sans blague ! Qui à commencé à m'agresser avec ses kunai ?

-tu n'avais pas qu'à me faire du chantage !

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Dans le noir de la cave, Naruto fit une petite moue en réfléchissant. Maintenant qu'on y était, il voulait savoir…

-en parlant de ça Sasuke… ces photos…

-comment tu les as eut ? L'interrompit le brun.

-hé ! J'allais te poser une question avant !

-répond d'abord à la mienne et je répondrais à la tienne.

-et pourquoi on ne fait pas le contraire ?

-parce que je t'ai posé ma question avant !

-tu m'as interrompu !

-c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, répond !

-je…, commença-t-il à protester.

Mais il senti une lame frôler la peau de sa gorge, il grogna.

-je les ai trouvés dans tes vêtements lors de notre dernière mission pendant que tu te lavais. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire une blague avec alors je les ai gardé, avoua-t-il, mais je ne m'attendais pas…

-ok, c'est bon, l'interrompit Sasuke en baissant son Kunai.

-à mon tour ! Comment ça se fait que… tu fais vraiment de la danse classique Sasuke ?

-non ! C'est Kakashi qui m'a forcé à enfiler ce tutu. C'était, s'en disant, pour l'entraînement… c'était un exercice d'expert pour garder l'équilibre en toute situation.

Evidement, cela n'avait eut aucun rapport avec leur entraînement mais Kakashi lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

-un exercice d'expert pour garder l'équilibre en toute situation? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas fait faire à moi ?

En vérité, Kakashi avait bien l'intention de le travestir aussi. Une jolie petite robe de lolita pleine de nœuds l'attendait déjà d'ailleurs dans le placard du maître ninja, mais cela, c'était une toute autre histoire.

-qu'est ce que j'en sais Naruto. Peut-être que cette exercice requiert certaines prédispositions que tu ne possède pas…

Laissez-nous rire…Le blond le regarda avec des yeux de poissons.

-hein ? J'ai pas tout compris, requiem de prédispositions ? C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle technique ?

Kami-sama faillit en tomber de son canapé en fausse peaux de jaguars, pur polystyrène.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard blasé. Il ne comprenait même pas quand il se moquait de lui.

-quoi ? S'exclama Naruto.

-rien.

-te fous pas moi ! T'as fais ton regard de snob ! Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Prédipotruc, c'est une insulte, c'est ça enfoiré, hein ?

Le brun soupira mais préféra garder le silence. Non parce que des fois, il ne valait mieux pas répondre.

Le silence retomba donc, solidement dans la pièce. Mais cela ne dura encore, une fois, pas longtemps. Naruto se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le noir. Finalement, il se mit à tâter un peu partout les murs, les caisses en bois et tout ce qui passait entre ses mains.

-on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke, légèrement agacer par le bruit que causait Naruto avec tout ses déplacement.

-je cherche.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dans le noir.

-ah oui ? Et tu cherches quoi ? Quémanda-t-il sur un ton railleur.

-de quoi défoncer le verrou de ta porte ou peut-être… AAAAH ! s'écria-t-il.

-qu'il a-t-il Naruto ?

-ha !ha !ha !ha !ha !ha! ha! Le super Ninja Naruto à encore frapper! S'exclama-t-il, fière de lui.

Sasuke grogna, il avait presqu'eut peur pour lui…

-et tu as fait quoi monsieur le super ninja ?

-j'ai trouvé une sortie, moi ! S'extasia le blondinet.

-comment ça tu as trouvé une sortie ? demanda Sasuke en essayant de le rejoindre.

Naruto poussa une caisse et un filet de lumière vint éclairer la pièce. Sasuke put alors mirer le sourire supérieur qu'arborait son coéquipier blond. Ben voyons… comme si Naruto pouvait lui être supérieur ! Il ne lui était pas du tout ! N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? (silence dans l'assistance, Kami-sama fit mine de se prendre une poignée de pop-corn)… Bon, c'était assez suggestif… N'en rajoutons donc pas pour vexer notre petit brun préféré qui aidait, à présent, Naruto à dégager totalement l'ouverture.

La lumière venait de petites lucarnes positionner tout les deux mètres dans le couloir qui se présentait devant eux.

-euh…ça mène où ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-qu'est ce que j'en sais ! répliqua le brun.

Il eut un silence.

-on y va ? Repris Naruto.

Sasuke hésita. On même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, ils étaient coincé ici dans tout les cas, alors… Alors ils s'engagèrent dan sle couloir et se fut une grosse erreur.

A partir de là ils marchèrent, marchèrent et encore marchèrent… et j'oubliais, ils se disputèrent…tout en marchant, vous suivez toujours ? Bref, ils marchèrent longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, dans un tunnel qui, en fait, menait à l'autre bout du monde, à Hitawatehkentronkignton une petite ville ou la température la plus chaude montait à -50° C. autant dire que ça allait changer de la canicule !

Alors, c'est à ce moment là qui Kami-sama se tourna vers moi, qui siégeait à coté de lui, mon super ordinateur portable, tout vieux, qui bug tout le temps mais toujours en vie (c'est qu'il m'aime que voulez-vous !) dans ma superbe et magnifique chaise en plastique (pas de moqueries s'il vous plait !), et me demanda de sa voix divine :

« euh… Neko-chan, on les prévint pour Hitawatehkentronkignton ? »

Evidemment la réponse valait de soi.

-non, répondis-je en retournant sur mon ordi.

-bah, je vais refaire du pop-corn alors, me dit-il en se levant.

J'hochais la tête.

-je change de chaîne ? Lui demandais-je.

-non, je veux voir la tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils arriveront à destination, me dit-il de notre super cuisine toute équiper de chez Ikea.

-ok, alors. Et on fait quoi de Sakura ?

Il finit par me rejoindre dans son canapé, en fausses peaux jaguars pur polystyrène (souvenez-vous !), deux gros bols de pop-corn au Nutella (nouvelle recette, tout juste sortie d'un monde futuriste).

-Sakura, c'est qui déjà ? Ah ! La fille aux cheveux roses bonbons ! Bah…euh…

Il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande de notre écran super plasma et un petit écran ou apparaissait Sakura apparut. La rosée était en ce moment même entrain de se rouler dans les sous-vêtements de notre petit Uchiwa…bon ! Kami-sama et moi échangèrent un regard entendu et, dans une synchronisation, parfaite nous appuyâmes sur le bouton qui déclenchait l'alarme anti-cambrioleur. Toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison furent barricadées par des rideaux d'acier. Un tic retenti et trois fente s'ouvrir sur chacuns des murs de la chambre de Sasuke. Sakura se mit en mode merlan frit avant de se mettre à hurler d'effroi. Une centaine de clone de Rock Lee en sortir en hurlant des Sakura-chan passionnés.

-paix à son âme, conclu simplement kami-sama.

Et je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

**THE END.**

**« Kami-sama et moi vous remercions de nous avoir suivit jusqu'au bout dans notre délire.**

**Nous voulons remercier aussi :**

**-Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, les victimes de notre histoire sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas eut de début.**

**-le silence, qui as bien voulut jouer un rôle dans notre délire (compter le nombre de fois ou le mot silence apparaît et vous comprendrez l'importance de notre cher ami !)**

**-et mon génie diabolique ! mwahahahahahahahah *rire du grand méchant* !**

**(kami-sama : -_-'….) »**

**« Bien, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, hein kami-sama ?**

**-grrroui (à la bouche encore pleine de pop-corn)**

**-et si on demandait quelques reviews alors ?**

**-oui ! »**

**Tous un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix et se tourne vers vous :**

**« Cher lecteur, qu'avez-vous pensez de cette histoire ? »**

**(Sourire Colgate bousillé par le Nutella….hm, hm -_-')**


End file.
